


Pet Sammy

by Bubblegumbisexual



Series: Indulging Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Cock Cages, Come Eating, Dean Winchester Has a Cowboy Kink, Exploring Sam's kinks, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Sounding, Using a safeword
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblegumbisexual/pseuds/Bubblegumbisexual
Summary: This is part two of the Indulging Sam series. Please read Breaking Sammy first or it won't make as much sense. Pet Sammy will be a six chapter work that focuses on exploring the boys' kinks while Dean and Cas 'own' Sam. Each chapter will have a theme: Day one is sounding, Day two is Dean's cowboy kink, Day three is about Sam using his safeword, Day four is water sports, and Day five is all about Daddy Castiel. Day six will be the final chapter in which Sam is finally allowed to come!





	1. Cock Tease

“I was serious about what I said last night,” Sam says the next morning at breakfast.

“I know,” Dean says, setting his fork down. “How long do you want to pursue this? The monsters are quiet now, but they won’t be forever. Now I don’t mind taking a vacation, we’ve definitely earned it, but is this a long-term arrangement you’re hoping for or?”

“Uh, uhm, actually I thought maybe a few days? And we could, we could explore some of you guys’ kinks, too, ya know? It could be fun.” Sam smiles hopefully.

“I don’t think we should explore my kinks,” Cas says matter-of-factly. “I’m an angel. The sky is literally not the limit,” he adds when they just look at him.

“Okay, well disregarding Mr. Fetlife here,” Dean says, turning back to Sam, “five days sound good? Do you want a day to rest up?”

“Uh, yeah, five days is great. We can start today, I’m good.”

”Sure you are,” Dean says, pursing his lips. “Alright. But no butt stuff.” Sam nods solemnly. 

_________________

“Alright, strip and sit,” Dean says, pointing to a wooden chair he’s just drug to the middle of their bedroom. “Cas.” Dean hands Cas ropes, and Cas quickly binds Sam to the chair, his wrists, chest, thighs, and ankles all secured. “It alright?” Dean asks, “the cushion gonna be enough? You’re gonna be here a while.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good,” Sam says, half-hard and waiting.

“Look at me,” Dean says, crouching in front of Sam to be at eye-level, “we’re not doing a power play here. I’ve got a surprise for you, but you gotta promise me, Sammy, if something hurts or feels good or is uncomfortable in any way, you’ll speak up. If you say it hurts, we’re gonna hit the pause button, okay?” Sam nods, his eyes wide.

“I promise, De, but what’s the surprise?” 

“Cas, can you grab the case under my bed?” Sam cranes his neck to see the black box Cas sets on the bed. Dean clicks the latches and opens it. He holds up the second to smallest steel sounding rod, and Sam’s breath catches. “I was gonna wait until your birthday to give you these, but today seems fitting. I’ve already cleaned them, so they’re good to go,” Dean says, walking over to Sam with an alcohol wipe and lube. “Just gonna make sure you’re clean first,“ he murmurs, and Sam hisses when the cold wipe touches the head of his cock. Dean checks that Sam’s cockring is still in place and squirts a dollop of lube on the slit of Sam’s cock. “Here we go,” he says, taking the sound in hand. 

All three men watch intently as the sound slides into the tip of Sam’s cock. Dean moves impossibly slow, only a couple millimeters at a time until the sound is about two inches in.

“Pause,” Sam says, his voice tight. Dean freezes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just,” he takes a breath, “just need a minute to adjust.” He takes a few more breaths to steady himself. “Okay.” He nods at Dean. Dean begins sliding the sound in again, and after a few more pauses, the piece of steel is nestled into Sam’s cock. 

“Okay?” Dean asks.

“Yeah.” Sam’s voice is shaky when he answers. 

“Okay, I’m gonna pull it out and add more lube, okay?” Sam nods and then groans as Dean starts to remove the rod. Dean stops. “Sammy, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, keep going,” Sam says, breathless. “Oh god, Dean,” Sam groans as Dean starts pulling it out again.

“Sammy?” 

“Feels so good. Dean.” Sam squeezes his eyes shut until Dean has the rod fully removed. “Again,” Sam demands, blinking, “Again, Dean, please.” Dean obliges him, and it slips in easier this time. Dean begins sliding it in and out of Sam’s cock, slowly fucking his brother with the sound. “Yes, yes, oh fuck, De, yeah.” Sam’s breathless, his hand clenched into fists against the armrests of the chair. Cas tentatively reaches out and begins to gently stroke Sam’s cock while Dean works the sound, causing Sam’s toes to curl as he tugs against his restraints. 

“Doin’ so good, Sammy,” Dean coos, teasing Sam for a few more strokes before pulling the sound out and retrieving the next size up. Sam notices that this sound is different. In addition to being slightly thicker, it’s not a smooth rod like the first sound but has several bumps along the shaft. 

“Oh,” the air rushes out of Sam when the sound slides in, and he can do nothing but stare in wonder as Dean works it in and out of him. 

“Feel good?” Dean asks, twirling the toy inside him. Sam nods and licks his lips, watching as his cock swallows up the metal again. “Don’t go blissing out on me yet, got a few more toys to show you.” Dean walks away, taking the sound with him, and Sam whimpers. “I think you’ll like this.” Dean comes back with another sound, but this one is smooth and pink. It looks like it’s made of silicone with a wider handle at the top. Dean slides the pink rod into Sam’s cock, moves it in and out a few times, before pushing it in up to the handle. He presses the top of the handle, and the sound hums to life, the vibrations crawling up the inside of Sam’s cock, making his muscles tense. “Good?” Dean asks.

“Y-, uh, y-yeah! Oh my god,” Sam tries to catch his breath, but he’s never felt anything like this before and it’s ecstasy. Dean presses the button again, and the vibration pattern changes. Cas has been watching, his face only six inches from Sam’s cock, with intense curiosity. Now, he takes the sound from Dean’s hand, pulls it slowly from Sam’s cock, runs the tip around the widened slit, and then pushes the toy back in. Sam bites hard at his lip to keep from howling, his whole body filled with the pulsing in his cock. Dean watches Cas for a moment before getting up and walking back to the bed to look for something else in the case. Cas smiles as he drags moans and whimpers from Sam’s swollen lips, trying each of the toy’s settings. Sam’s eyes are watering, and he’s not sure how much longer he’ll be able to stand the vibrations when the toy stops pulsing, and Cas slowly removes it. Sam goes limp against the chair, his chest heaving. 

“Cas, we’re gonna need ice,” Dean says and the angel disappears only to appear a second later with a bucket of ice. “Perfect. You wanna go cool him down while I get this ready?” Sam’s too tired to open his eyes and see what Dean’s talking about, so when Cas presses an ice cube to the base of Sam’s cock, Sam lets out a loud yelp. 

“It’s okay, Sam, just have to make sure you’re small enough,” Cas says, watching as Sam’s cock goes soft. The catches Sam’s attention. Sam’s a big dude, and little Sammy isn’t so little. He’s over nine inches, hard, and even soft he’s still about six. “Hmm,” Cas hums, removing Sam’s cockring, “are you sure it’s going to fit?”

“Yeah, it’s not that small, certainly not as small as some of the ones they had.” Sam peers over at Dean, who’s tinkering with a lock. 

“Alright, Sammy,” Dean says finally, walking over and giving Sam his first eyeful of the steel cage that Dean’s holding. Dean slides it onto Sam’s soft cock, the metal bars pressing in around his shaft, and then locks it in place. “I figured that after a couple days of not getting off, you might need a good milking,” Dean says, smiling wickedly as he slides a hollow cock plug through the end of the cage and into the slit of Sam’s cock. “‘Course, can’t let you come. But even I know it isn’t fair to get a man off twice a day for months and then just cut him off. It’s a tad bit cruel. So Cas and I are gonna give you some relief. Okay?” 

Sam nods frantically. He’s been leaving hints about this to Dean for months, leaving open porn sites featuring caged cocks and forced orgasms on the laptop and business cards and flyers to a nearby adult shop on the kitchen counter. His cock presses against the bars as it starts to swell inside its cage. Dean hands a Hitachi vibrator to Cas.

“Why don’t you do the honors?” Dean says as Cas flips on the toy and presses it to the bars of Sam’s cage. Sam’s cock swells again, pressing out between the bars painfully, precum dripping from the hole in the cock plug. “Shh, shh, shh,” Dean whispers into Sam’s ear. “Here.” He presses two of his fingers into Sam’s mouth and Sam takes them in eager, sucking on them and swirling his tongue around them. “That’s a good boy.” Dean pets him, his hair, his shoulders, his chest, his arms, keeping him calm as Cas increases the intensity on the vibrator, making Sam moan around Dean’s fingers. “It’s okay, baby boy, let it go. You’ll feel better after,” Dean lies, pressing kisses to Sam’s hot skin. There are tears rolling down Sam’s cheeks, and Dean kisses them away, soothing Sam with his calloused hands. “Come on, Sammy, give it to Cas. He’s not gonna stop until you let go.” Sam hiccups, his body going tense and still, and then he’s spilling through the cock plug, his squished cock jerking in its cage as Cas coaxes spurt after spurt from it. 

Finally, Cas pulls the vibrator away and hands something to Dean. A cup, Sam realizes, when he opens his eyes again. Dean’s supporting his head, forcing him to sit up, the rim of the cup pressed to his lips.

“Gotta drink up, Sammy. You made the mess, gotta clean it up,” Dean says, holding Sam’s head in place by his hair when Sam tries to turn away. Sam’s forced to open his mouth, Cas pinching Sam’s nose shut. He swallows his come, grimacing. Dean relaxes his grip on Sam’s hair, massaging his scalp instead. “That’s a good little cumslut,” Dean praises as Cas seats himself in Sam’s lap and kisses him, licking spilled come from Sam’s lips and following the flavor into the man’s mouth. Dean frees Sam from his restraints, and he and Cas move Sam to the bed.

“Gonna leave it on for the rest of the day,” Dean says when he sees Sam’s fondling the cage, “but I have other plans for tomorrow. Right now, though, you gotta go piss. I’ll never hear the end of it if you end up with a UTI”


	2. Sheriff Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's cowboy fetish

“Dean, I look ridiculous,” Cas says, standing with Dean in the doorway of Dean’s bedroom. Sam is waiting, silently, where they’ve left him hogtied nude on the bed. Dean takes in Cas’s outfit, the leather vest, assless chaps, and stetson, all matching Dean’s own ensemble. 

“I think you’re looking pretty good, deputy,” Dean says with a wicked grin as he pins a gold star to his vest. Once he’s got it in place, he saunters into the room. 

“Oh my god, Dean,” Sam groans when he sees them. 

“Hey,” Dean admonishes, slapping Sam’s ass, “that’s Sheriff Winchester to you. You’re in trouble, cowboy. Been causing havoc all over the west, thinking you’d be able to get away. Now we got our hands on you, we’re gonna make sure you understand the law through and through.” Sam can’t help the eye roll he gives Dean, but he regrets it when Dean’s hand smacks sharp across his cheek. “Looks like we’re gonna have to fuck that attitude right outta you.” Then Sam’s mouth is being forced open, and Dean’s cock is sliding down his throat. The tears well up in his wide eyes instantly as he chokes and struggles against Dean’s hand on his jaw, fighting for air. After a few seconds, Dean pulls out and lets Sam gasp for his breath back. 

“Now let’s try that again,” Dean drawls, tugging Sam’s head up by his hair. “We know you’re guilty. Took advantage of a half dozen girls just in this town. They pointed you right out to us. Hell, you even fucked the deputy’s wife.” Dean leans in to whisper in Sam’s ear conspiratorially. “Between you and me, I figure she probably needed it, but he’s still gonna take it outta your ass. Literally.” 

Cas has climbed on the bed while they were talking, and he’s now slotting himself between Sam’s thighs. He gently tugs the plug loose and lets his finger drift around Sam’s gaping rim before pushing his cock fully inside in one stroke. Sam grunts as Cas pulls out and thrusts back in. He pauses after each thrust, and it makes the build-up of Sam’s arousal almost painful in its slowness. Dean watches as Cas takes Sam, his hand firm against Sam’s jaw, thumb pressed to Sam’s soft lips until Sam is grunting and huffing, a sheen of sweat covering his skin. Sam’s lips are open now, his tongue lolling out and pressing soft and wet over the pad of Dean’s thumb. 

“You wanna taste?” Dean asks, letting Sam suck his thumb. 

“Wanna, wanna taste you, De,” Sam says, breathless.

“What’s that, cowboy?”

“Oh, fuck. Please, Sher-sheriff, please, wanna taste you.” Sam’s mouth is hanging open, his eyes squeezed shut as Cas bucks into him. 

“Just a taste,” Dean says, pressing the tip of his cock to Sam’s slack lips. Sam’s tongue licks over the slit and laps at the precum gathered there. 

“More,” he moans, trying to take the head into his mouth. 

“Whoa there, cowboy,” Dean says, pulling back. “You gonna stop fucking all the girls in town?” Sam nods sloppily, his eyes fixed on Dean’s cock, hard and flushed in Dean’s hand. “Or maybe you’re not that interested in the girls anymore, hmm? Wanna stay here and be our cockslut while you serve your time?”

“Please,” Sam moans, “Please, Sheriff, have pity.” Sam’s doe eyes sell the plea, and Dean’s pushing his cock back down Sam’s throat. Sam gratefully hums and licks at the underside as Dean fucks his face. Cas leans back, gripping Sam by the hips as he plows into him. Watching Sam’s greedy ass take the pounding pushes Cas closer and closer to the edge until he’s coming inside Sam and thrusting through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Feeling Cas come makes Sam suck even more eagerly at Dean’s cock, seeking out the bitter-salt taste of Dean.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Dean coos, running his fingers through Sam’s hair, before tightening his grip and thrusting into his brother’s mouth three times and spilling down Sam’s throat. “Fuck, Sammy,” he moans as Sam laps at his softening cock. “Alright,” Dean says, pulling away, “that’s good.” He huffs a breath. “So good,” he says again, kneeling down at Sam’s level and pulling the man in for a kiss. Cas cuts the ropes and pulls Sam backward into his lap and Dean follows, crawling up the bed until they’ve sandwiched Sam between them. 

“You never cease to amaze me, Sam,” Cas says, pressing a kiss to Sam’s shoulder. “Even indulging your brother’s ridiculous fetish.” Sam chuckles.

“Well, I’m certainly not the only one indulging him,” Sam answers, reaching up to tip Cas’s stetson. 

“Shh,” Dean hisses, burying himself deeper into Sam’s larger frame, “‘m tryna sleep.”

“Whatever you say, sheriff,” Sam says, rolling his eyes and petting Dean’s hair.

“Damn right.”


	3. Safewords are Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam uses his safeword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing traumatizing happens to Sam in order for him to safeword. This is mostly mushy gushy worried Dean.

Sam uses his safe word on Thursday, three days after he’s submitted to letting Dean and Cas have total control over him. He’s not sure he should safe word at first because it’s not that Dean and Cas haven’t been taking good enough care of him; they definitely are, probably better care than he usually takes of himself. They make sure he eats and uses the bathroom, they shower him and make sure he’s not too sore to go again, and they check on him anytime he seems too out of it to make sure he’s not sub-dropping. He’s not even sure what exactly is wrong at first. He just has this vague sense of distance from them, and he worries that maybe they like this new empty-headed pliant Sam better. Maybe they don’t want him anymore. Maybe they want to fuck him but that’s it. And Sam knows on some level that those thoughts aren’t rational. Because Dean and Cas wouldn’t have even agreed to this roleplay if they didn’t love him. 

He figures it out after breakfast as they’re sifting through the Men of Letters junk and trying to organize it into new boxes using the Congress classification system. The thoughts are starting to get louder because Cas and Dean left to go get more boxes, and Sam is stuck sitting on the floor, trying to decide what each book is mostly about so he can log it digitally. When they come back into the room though, Dean presses a kiss to Cas’s cheek, and something clicks in Sam.

“Wendigo.” They both look at him, and Dean almost drops the box he’s carrying in his rush to set it down and get to Sam. And then Dean is there, crowding Sam’s line of sight, his hands on Sam’s face and in his hair. 

“Sammy, what’s wrong?” Dean is saying, looking Sam over to make sure he’s not hurt, his eyes a little panicked. “Do you need it off?” he asks, meaning the cockring, and Sam shakes head no. He can’t talk for a minute, though, because Dean’s on him, steady and reassuring and caring. It feels amazing, and then he feels Cas’s hands on his back and his shoulders, and he sighs a little.

“Do you love me?” Sam asks, letting the other two men support his weight. 

“What? Of course, Sammy, of course, we do,” Dean reassures him, his fingers still stroking over Sam’s scalp. 

“Sam, I don’t think anyone else in this universe has ever experienced the amount of love your brother and I feel for you,” Cas says, and Sam knows he’s not exaggerating, so he nods. 

“Even though I’m not really this empty-headed and compliant? Do you like me better like this?” he asks, and the tears spill over. He doesn’t mean for them to; he’s not even quite sure where they came from, but Dean’s wiping them away with his thumbs before they can travel down Sam’s cheeks. 

“Oh, baby boy,” Dean says, smashing Sam to his chest, “I love you because you’re not empty-headed, because you’re a stubborn genius. Why do you think you’re in charge of figuring out how to organize all this stuff? I can put the books wherever you want, but you gotta tell me where they go.”

“Oh,” Sam says. He hadn’t realized he was supposed to be in charge, though it did make sense since he was the one who had wanted to reorganize in the first place. “But, then, why don’t you kiss me?” Sam asks.

“What? Sam, we do kiss--”

“Dean,” Cas breaks in, his mouth a tight line of worry, “we haven’t. Not since yesterday.”

“What are you talking about? We kiss him every morning.”

“We didn’t this morning. You got distracted because I set off the smoke alarm in the kitchen.”

“Son of a bitch,” Dean whispers when he realizes that Cas is right. “Sammy, I’m so sorry. Can you forgive us, baby boy?”

“Hmm.” Sam thinks about it, then pulls Dean down into a hungry kiss.

“Sam, are you okay?” Dean asks when Sam pulls back and rests his forehead against Dean’s. 

“Cas?” Sam breathes, and then he’s kissing Cas too, and everything feels much better, like he’s back on their wavelength. 

“Alright,” Dean says, “let’s get this off and get you taken care of.”

“No!” Sam roars, scooting back. “Wait.”

“Sam, I think we’ve played enough. I’m worried--”

“De, please? We only have two more days. I’ll be good, I promise.” Dean looks up to Cas for help.

“Sam, we’re just worried that your needs might not be getting met. How long did you feel upset before you safeworded today?” Sam stops to think, then shakes his head.

“I safeworded as soon as I knew what was wrong.”

“That’s not what Cas asked. How long did you feel upset?”

“Like, I don’t know. Three hours maybe.”

“You waited three hours to tell us?” Dean looks like he’s going to have a conniption. “Sam, look at me. You need to tell us the moment something is wrong, okay?”

“Fine, but I want to keep playing,” Sam whines, petulant. 

“Okay,” Dean agrees slowly, looking at Cas in case he’s against it. “But, you have to promise you’ll safeword anytime something is wrong. At all.”

“I promise.” Sam’s being honest, he really does trust them. He just didn’t know what was wrong before. 

“Okay,” Dean says, scrubbing his hand over his face. “Why don’t we have an aftercare day and we’ll start again tomorrow? We’re not stopping, it’s just a break,” Dean says before Sam can whine, “besides, I think maybe we all need a crappy movie and some make out time.”


End file.
